The New Region of Coronet ORIGINAL
by Spitly
Summary: This is the original first two chapters of the story that I abandoned and came back to. If you want to see my cringe-worthy writing from before I had any idea what I was doing, read this. But be warned. I warned you. Rated T for language. Obviously... I mean, this is me we're talking about... (Chpt 1 of the remake not uploaded yet. Thank procrastination for that.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so obviously if you're reading this, you didn't read the description. Nice job. This story is stupid on purpose, so no smart-alecky reviews. I would like some reviews if I make grammatical, spelling, or Pokemon world in-general mistakes. Also, if you have an OC you want me to use in the story or have ideas for the future of the story, shoot me a review. Make sure you let me know every single little detail, like if your OC has a single freckle on the back of their leg kind of thing. I might not use every OC I receive, but I will try to fit them all in. And don't worry, I'll give you credit at the end of each chapter if I use the OC you send me. Okay, I'm gonna let you read this first chapter, I'm done talking. Byyyyyye!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The ship rocked on the waves, disturbing Lydia and preventing her any sleep in her cot. The waves rolled the ship back and forth, back and forth, and the constant movement kept her hazel eyes from closing. She wished with her entire existence that the ship would stop moving so she would be constantly forced into different positions and locations on the bare cot.

It was enough that she hadn't had anything to eat for two days, and without any sleep, she could feel her sanity slowly slipping away. Annoyed, she rose from the cot and opened the window. Then, letting all of her built-up anger boil, she began to yell profanities at the sea. It felt relaxing to be able to speak her mind to an entity that could not respond. She hated when people tried to give her advice or interrupt her. She just wanted people to listen.

After about three minutes of the ongoing disruption also known as Lydia's mouth, her mother came out of the darkness of the cabin and put her hand over Lydia's mouth. "Hush, child! You'll wake Kyogre again!" her mother scolded. "I'm sorry, mom," Lydia apologized. Her mother, satisfied for now, let go of her and went back to her cot in the back of the cabin. Lydia, making a comment about her mother under her breath, turned back to the window and stared for some more. After a long, carried out five minutes, she passed out on the swaying floor.

-o-O-o-O-o-

 _Kyogre had been woken up by the leader of Team Aqua. Along with the help of Team Magma, the Hoenn champion, the Sootopolis City gym leader, and two young trainers each with seven gym badges, Team Aqua tried to prevent Kyogre from flooding the entire world. But after journeying into the Cave of Origin, located in the middle of Sootopolis City, none of them were powerful enough to stop the rampaging whale from showering the entire world with rain. Soon, most of the world had been flooded with the exception of a few tall mountains in several different regions. Few people escaped the flooding by fleeing to boats and mountains. Most existing Pokémon did not escape, and the most that survived were water and/or flying type. Although there was proof that all other types still existed, very few were ever seen._

 _Lydia and her family lived in Slateport City, and were one of the first families to receive the news of the severe hurricane. They ran to the ferry dock at the east end of town as fast as they could to catch a boat to float them to safety. After a wild scuffle with several people, they managed to get on a small cruise ship that let them take a small cabin until they were able to find any land again. After two days, all of Slateport City was underwater, and so was most of the Hoenn region. Within a week the storm had reached the regions Johto, Kanto, Orre, Almia, and Sinnoh in that order. In two and a half weeks it reached Kalos, and in three weeks, Unova. After a month, when the storm finally ended as Kyogre once again became tired, most of the world was made up of tiny archipelagos. Many people prayed for the coming of another Hoenn legendary, Groudon, to bring the land back, but the ground-type Pokémon never appeared since. With all hope virtually lost, many people were left to either work with their own devices on small, barely livable islands or drift aimlessly in the open ocean. After two years of chaos on the wide open blue, the cruise ship that Lydia's family had been residing on, the S.S. Janette, had begun to run low on rations, and everyone was starting to pay for it. Disease, though fortunately had never been a problem yet, was suddenly becoming an increasing issue. With no hope of ever finding land, the ship was on the brink of anarchy._

-o-O-o-O-o-

 **The Next Day**

"Land, ho!" was all that it took to give her the energy for the day. She sprinted out of the cabin, through the hallways, and outside on the deck to catch a glimpse of the land. After about three minutes of trying to find land, she couldn't see anything as far as the horizon. She searched and squinted, looking for anything that looked even remotely like ground. After some more searching, she got discouraged and started to head back to her cabin. That was when she noticed that she was the only person on the starboard side of the ship. "Oh, silly me," she thought with sarcastic disgust. "The land must be on the other side of the ship." She hated herself for being so gullible as she made her way to the port side.

Sure enough, that's where everybody was, staring in awe of the spectacle before them. It was a long, bobby stretch of land that Lydia immediately could tell that used to be a mountain range. She felt the joy overflow her as this very lovely piece of art unfolded in her eyes. She began making plans for how she would adjust back to life on the land. She dreamed of picking berries of the trees and eating them right then and there. As she thought of it, she spotted a line of Pomeg berry trees on the coastline. Her mouth watered. Pomeg berries were her favorite. She thought of all of the different flavors that Pomeg berries possessed and how it could possibly be so sweet and yet still be spicy. To say the least, Pomeg berries enchanted her, and now there was a whole line of trees that grew them right in front of her on the skyline.

"Lydia, why are you drooling like that? Stop it!" she heard from behind her. She whirled around to find her mother standing behind her with her hands on her hips and a stern face. Sheesh, does anything make this woman happy, Lydia thought. Suddenly self-conscious, she wiped the area around her mouth with the sleeve of her cardigan. She turned back to witness the brilliant spectacle once more and thought about how beautiful it was. She just couldn't believe the fact that she was about to set foot on this wonder of an island, or mountain, or whatever it was. She wasn't really sure, but she still loved it. Then came the hard thought. It was a terrible thought. She couldn't believe that she had thought it, and yet the thought was true. This thought was so true, she almost burst into tears. It was the worst thought in the world. And yet she knew it was true.

"I'm gonna have to share those Pomeg berries, aren't I?"

She then thought that it might take days to reach land since it was far off, but this was minor. How could anything be worse than this? Sharing Pomeg berries was like a sin to her. If she saw one, it was her's. At least if they have Pomeg berries there, then there might be other kinds of berries, right? This thought settled her after the literal .3 seconds of all of this thinking. Suddenly, after all this thought about food, she ran to the nearest toilet and vomited.

-o-O-o-O-o-

 **Three Hours Later**

She was right about it taking a few hours. The S.S. Janette took dock at the island surrounded by Pomeg trees. Lydia fought the urge to leap straight off the deck and onto the shore of this new area they had found. She had forgotten how beautiful it was to walk on solid ground, and she couldn't wait to start again. She was surprised to find that there was even a dock in place, meaning that there must be civilization near.

Lydia could tell that everyone else was very tense and excited, as many were leaning over the rail trying to catch a glimpse of the boarding bridge lowering onto the dock. She couldn't blame them, though. At this point, land was a rare and wonderful thing. The first chance anyone got to use any land they found, they took it by the neck and strangled the opportunity until it passed out. Everyone wanted to use the land, and everyone was eying the Pomeg berry trees, which made Lydia extremely uncomfortable. Those Pomeg berries are mine, she thought, and nobody else can have them. Though you do know that your parents and friends all taught you how to share, right, said a voice in the back of her head. I don't care, those were only influences to tell me that those corny kid's shows were right, she thought in retaliation to herself.

That was when a sudden rumble came from the ground. Then a small crashing could be heard coming from a dense forest just where the beach ended. Everyone's attention suddenly shifted towards the ruckus coming from the forest. The noise grew louder and louder, and everyone on-board grew more scared every second. Nobody knew what it possibly could be. Could it be a group of pokémon stampeding this way? Was it one large pokémon crashing through the forest? Nobody could tell, and yet it grew louder and louder. Suddenly, many of the trees practically bent over as the thing making the noise came out. Everyone gasped in astonishment.

"It's the welcoming party coming to greet us!" someone cried with joy.

Everyone on the boat cheered, all except for Lydia, who was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to even care about what was happening around her. "Isn't this wonderful, honey?" her mother asked her with glee, which Lydia hastily responded with, "Seviper, no seviping!" After the sudden shock of the moment, Lydia finally turned her attention to the sudden wave of people that she had never met. Suddenly giddy 'n' gleeful, she squealed and felt even more of an urge to break her legs or drown trying.

She suddenly became conscience to the fact that they had lowered the boarding bridge already. People were flying out of the ship as if they were Mankeys in a tree that had seen a banana on the ground. Lydia could have sworn she felt the ship slightly tilt in the direction of the flow. She bolted to the nearest stairs, passed the bathroom that still needed some maintenance, and found the exit to the ship. She was practically trampled by the wave of people as she took her first step into the beeline for the exit. She managed to keep up and eventually left the ship for the first time in two years. Suddenly joyful that she no longer had to worry about the waves crashing against an uneven surface keeping her awake would no longer be a problem.

"Welcome to Wahen Town in the Coronet region!" a boy around five years older than her said to Lydia. "Oh, thanks," she replied with some giddiness left inside of her. Another person of the welcoming party, looking somewhere in her early forties, said the same thing. Many people started saying the same thing over and over again that she could not believe that she had gotten out of it as quickly as she did. She stared at the opening that had been made by the stampede of welcomers and notices that there was a cobble road leading to a nice looking town that she deduced might be the Wahen Town she was told about. Without a thought, she bolted in the direction of the town, but then turned back because she knew the Pomeg berries were waiting for her and calling out her name. She charged at the tree with full force, and when she smacked against the bark, the tree capsized and became two-dimensional. She sat there in complete bewilderment.

"Those 'trees' are just used for catching the eyes of passing ships. They're just painter cardboard," said a voice behind her. She whipped around to see the boy that had initially welcomed her to the region. "Oh my dear lord Arceus, you scared me!" Lydia said, a little agitated. "Yeah, sorry about that. I do that a lot. It's a bad habit. My name's Simon, by the way. What's your's?" "Lydia." "That is a lovely name." They stared at each other for two seconds when Lydia piped up, "So, are you going to lead me to where I can find real Pomeg berries? This is kind of a disappointment." "Sure, there's a nice restaurant in town that uses them as an ingredient in almost everything. They literally call themselves 'the Pomeg Masters'." The thought of this kind of food made Lydia's mouth salivate like there was no tomorrow. "Can you take me to the restaurant, then?" Lydia questioned, being careful not to spit all over Simon with the new-found moisture in her mouth. "Sure, I'll lead the way."

-o-O-o-O-o-

 _On the walk to Wahen Town, Simon told a curious Lydia about how the Coronet region had formed. The land that the entire region sat of was once a large mountain range that went down the middle of the Sinnoh region. It only made sense to make the land left over from the flood a new region since it was vast enough. The entire region is made up of three islands. One in the north, one in the east, and the largest one in the south. Each of the islands were named after a former Sinnian city that was close in proximity to the island's current location. The largest and southern-most island, Hearthome, was naturally the center of action in the region. It held the region's capital, Tetra City. In the east was Veilstone, which had a slightly different culture than the other two islands, but was still generally the same. The island's main purpose was to provide agriculture, lumber, electricity, and basically every essential need for the rest of the region. The northern-most island, Snowpoint, had only begun construction, and there was only one city that had been built so far; Mecklenburg City. At this point of the explanation, they had reached Wahen Town, and Lydia made a mad dash around town to try and find the restaurant._

* * *

 **Okay, so you made it to the end of the chapter. Good job. Cupcakes all around. And Pomeg berries. Those things are tasty. Anyways, thanks for reading. If you didn't like it, who cares. Read something else. But if you did, thanks again. Also, remember the thing about the OC's, because I'm being serious. I will use them and give you credit. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'll try to make chapter 2 as soon as I can. Byyyyye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, holy crap it's been forever since I started writing this chapter. All of the planning I did for the story's course took forever. I really should have thought before I uploaded chapter one. It's literally been a month. I'll try to write chapter three in a notable smaller time slot, which hopefully will be easier now that I actually know what I'm doing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"I found it!" Standing in front of the most beautiful building she had ever seen in her entire life, Lydia felt herself almost faint. She was so happy to finally eat something, and the best part is that it would be slathered with Pomeg berry sauce. She charged at the open doors. She could smell the amazing aroma of Pomeg. Soon, that aroma would be on a porcelain plate in front of her. Suddenly, she smacked into a flat surface with no idea how it had appeared. She looked up to see what she had hit, suddenly feeling very gullible about her situation. The door wasn't open, it was just made entirely of glass. Strong glass, too, because she could have sworn she had hit it pretty hard, yet there was not a single sliver in the entire level surface. Confused, she got up and opened the door to the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Pomeg Veloce! May I find you a seat?" asked a hostess from a podium on the opposite side of the foyer. "Yes, table for four, please," said a voice behind her that Lydia knew was Simon. "Okay, will that be a table or booth?" "Table, please" "Alright, this way." The hostess lead the pair to an open table that had evidently been cleaned fairly recently as it still had the stroke mark of a wet cloth. Lydia took in the brilliance of the table's look, with a black ceramic tile center with wooden edges. She liked these kinds of tables, and it reminded her of the tables back on the cruise ship. The only things wrong with those tables was the lack of food they shared. But these tables looked kind and full-hearted, ready to serve anyone that sat at its edges. They sat down in cushioned chairs that had a beautiful designs made of the same kind of wood on the table's edges. She looked around the room, and admired the elegance of it all. Vines were hanging from fruit baskets, which in turn was hanging from the ceiling. There were partial walls everywhere so as to divide the restaurant but also allows the view of customers in the next room.

Suddenly getting a little bored of her surroundings, Lydia decided to strike up another conversation. "So, why did you get a table for four? Are you expecting anyone to show up?" she asked Simon. "Yeah, I called two of my friends to meet us here after you ran off. I hope you like them," Simon replied with a grin. "Oh, I hope I do too. I was the only kid around my age on the ship that was anywhere near the definition of mature," she said with a small laugh in her voice. "Ah, that must have been terrible!" Simon said, a sorry tone obvious in his voice. "Oh no, it wasn't that bad. I still had some fun on the ship. I remember this one time when a Magikarp got itself stuck in the cargo bay underneath the ship. So much fun came out of that Magikarp. Then one day it left just as mysteriously as it had arrived." "That sounds interesting," and then with the turn of his head, "Oh, hey, they're here!"

Lydia turned to see two people, and girl and a guy both looking about three years older than Lydia, coming through the entrance. Or, at least, pulling off of it. The girl was trying to get the guy to let go of the glass door. "I don't want to! You know how I am around new people! What if she doesn't like me?" "Oh please, Joshua, it's hard to not like you. You're probably one of the funniest people I know!" "That still doesn't mean that she will like m… woah!" And with that, the guy's fingers slid off of the glass, and he landed right on top of the girl. "Joshua, what the hell?" the girl said from underneath the organic debris. "Sorry, I guess the glass was waxed this morning." "Then why don't you get off of me?" "Not happening. I am not going to embarrass myself in front of someone I don't know." "She's already looking at you, ass wipe!" The boy looked up and saw that Lydia and Simon had been watching the entire thing. Cheeks growing rose red, he lifted off of the girl and helped her up. "About time," was all she uttered before she turned to the direction of the table with a smile.

When they got to the table, the girl sat down next to Lydia and the boy, looking a little downcast, sat with Simon. "So is this the girl you said we were meeting?" the girl asked Simon in a genuine tone. Simon nodded his head. "She looks interesting, but where are my manners?" the girl stated, followed by an obviously fake sophisticated laugh. "So, yeah, name's Frieda. That idiot over there is Joshua. Who you?" "I'm Lydia." Lydia stared into the perfectly styled, fiery ginger curls of her new female companion. She wondered how someone could possibly have that beautiful of head of hair. The curls went all the way down to her elbows, further continuing Lydia's confusion on how this girl is able to have so much curl and also keep it nice… "What are you staring at?" Frieda questioned her. "Pansear! Uh, nothing!" Lydia blurted without a second thought. Joshua chuckled a little bit, realize what he was doing, and returned to his normal position of looking at the table. Lydia glanced at him, to which Frieda retorted, "Oh, don't mind him. He's just a huge shy baby." Joshua quickly looked up with a beet red face. "I am not." "Oh, don't kid yourself. You act like this every time you meet someone new," Frieda said back in a slightly reassuring but overall pitying tone. "I don't bite," Lydia commented. Joshua chuckled a little more, and then went back to depression. "See? She's funny! Like you! Most of the time! But not right now because you're being an asshat!" Frieda pestered. Joshua sighs and then says, "I'm sorry, I'm just really shy." "Yeah, I think we've noticed, Clemont," Frieda replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, a wild waitress appeared. "Hello, and welcome to the Pomeg Veloce! How may I be of service?" This surprised Lydia, as she hadn't even looked at the menu yet. As Joshua started his order, Lydia quickly swiped a menu in front of her face and quickly skimmed through the entire thing. She looked through each juicy Pomeg berry littered yummies with great lust. She felt her mouth beginning to puff up as she stared at the Pomeg breadsticks. Her tongue started to drown when she saw the fettuccine swathed with Pomeg berry sauce. It was all she could do to keep her face hole shut so as to not cause a flash flood once she saw the Pomeg soup. "And for you ma'am?" the waitress inquired Lydia. Lydia looked at the waitress, then the table, then a cup on the table next to them, shook her head, glanced at a bowl on another table, groaned, and then finally rested her eyes on a sink in the back of the room. She charged for the sink as fast as she could and became its own faucet. The saliva continued to fly out of her mouth for seventeen seconds. After she was done, she looked back up at the waitress who was now behind her making she that she didn't suddenly explode. "Make it two plates of pasta," Lydia said with a smile. The waitress then pulled two plates of fettuccine from what seemed like nowhere. The waitress laughed at Lydia's stunned expression and said, "They don't call us the Pomeg _Veloce_ for nothing!" Lydia stared some more at the plates, then turned back to the sink to further empty her body of fluids.

-o-O-o-O-o-

"Wow, that was really filling!" Lydia chirped cheerily as they left the restaurant. "I know, right? Who knew a Kingler could taste so good when swathed with Pomeg sauce!" Simon replied in around the same tone. Joshua smiled a little and nodded, but still kept silent. Frieda glanced at Joshua with a bit of resent, turned back towards Lydia and asked, "So, where are your parents?" "Oh, Arceus, I guess I accidentally ditched her!" Joshua chuckled a little, realized what he was doing, and went back to solemn. "Okay, seriously, Joshua, you don't have selective mutism. Say something!" Frieda pestered him, and to that Joshua replied in a slightly shaky voice, "You know I hate introducing myself to someone! I never do it right anyways." "Oh, come here, baby, mommy will fix you up," Frieda said in a voice you would use on an infant, then slapped Joshua on the side of the head and yelled, "Stop being stupid!" "Geez, you make it look like I grew up too fast!" Joshua retorted. Simon and Lydia chuckled a little bit at the insanity of all of this.

"Well, I should probably go find my mom. She's probably worried sick about me," Lydia said, and raced back to the path leading into Wahen Town. "Does she run everywhere?" Simon asked himself aloud, which a sarcastic Frieda bumped his elbow and replied, "At least she doesn't need special shoes to do that." "Ah, stereotypes," Simon said as they started to walk into the neighborhood they all lived in.

-o-O-o-O-o-

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" her mother asked her after ten minutes of her searching. "Yes I'm completely fine," Lydia replied back. "Okay… then what the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" "No, I guess I just got a little excited about finally reaching land." "Okay, I understand, but that doesn't mean you can just leave to go anywhere without my say so!" "I'm sorry, mom." "You should be! You can't just…" Lydia zoned out and entered her own mind. She started imagining if her mother was a Pokemon, she would definitely be called Blah. That's all she ever said. The type would probably be something like fire, because she often seemed to suddenly start breathing flames. Hell, sometimes she swears that her mother can almost turn into pure lava right then and there. "Are you even listening to me?" "Yes, ma'am." "Then repeat what I just said." Lydia just stared her with a half confused, half kissy face. Her mother stared at her, screamed, and then stormed away with the rest of the crowd, still made up of the former welcoming committee and refugees.

Lydia stared on for a while, then decided the best course of action for the moment was to join the herd. They spent a good five minutes walking, when the entire crowd stopped at a building that was several stories tall and probably one of the largest buildings in the town. Lydia counted about seventy-two balconies on that side of the building alone. She started doing the math in her head. She counted seven floors, one of which didn't have any balconies. So that would make it seventy-two balconies divided by six floors that they were on. That would make it twelve rooms per floor. But then there might also be rooms on the other side of the building, making twenty-four rooms per floor. So twenty-four times six would make it one hundred and forty-four rooms in the entire hotel. Well, there may be some room at the back of the hotel on the first floor, and there may be some on the side of the building on all floors. The lifts and staircases may be taking up space where a room would supposed to be. Or maybe the go down the center of the hotel altogether. Lydia realized math can't solve everything and stopped trying.

"OKAY EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" yelled a suddenly loud voice in front of her. Lydia jumped a little in surprise and looked up to see a middle-aged man that was going bald yelling into a megaphone. "I HOPE YOU ALL FEEL WELCOME IN THE BRILLIANT REGION OF CORONET! UNTIL YOU ALL FIND A PLACE TO STAY, THIS HOTEL WILL BE YOUR RESIDENCE! WE WILL OFFER FREE FOOD AND BEVERAGES THREE TIMES A DAY! ALL WE ASK IS THAT YOU COMPLY WITH THE SET RULES AND LAWS OF WAHEN TOWN AND THE REGION ITSELF! THANK YOU!" The man started to walk away, suddenly looked as though he remembered something, and said, "OH, AND WE HAVE AN ESTABLISHED POKEMON LEAGUE IF THERE ARE ANYONE THAT WOULD LIKE TO SIGN UP! IT'S A LITTLE DIFFERENT FROM WHAT THEY USED TO BE IN THE PAST, BUT I ASSURE YOU IT IS STILL BASICALLY THE SAME!" And with that, the man actually stepped down from the podium and entered into the hotel.

An entirely new Pokemon League, Lydia thought. This made her extremely giddy to just think about. She had missed her chance to start on her journey in Hoenn because the flood had come. She remembered studying maps of the Hoenn region as a child, trying to find the path she would take to acquire all of the badges as quickly as possible. She never hammered down whether to go out to sea towards Sootopolis City for the water-type gym, north to Mauville City for the electric-type gym, or west to Petalburg City for the normal-type gym. It always confused her how someone was supposed to decide on their course of action. Now that she wasn't in Hoenn anymore, she hoped that the route she would have to take would be a little easier to find, especially since she had even less time to decide.

They made their way into the hotel lobby. Lydia located her mother and, with a new room key now acquired, they head up to the fifth floor for their room.

-o-O-o-O-o-

That night, as Lydia and her mother's chests were rising and falling in a slow pattern, Lydia suddenly shot up from her sleep. "It was one hundred and seventy-seven! Damn, I was so close!" She flopped back into her bed and was silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Okay, so guess what? You have just read the stupidest thing I have ever written. You can't say I didn't warn you. I did say it was going to be stupid. I ever surprised myself. I mean, who would have guessed that I would have written an entire paragraph about saliva ever in my life? I had a feeling I would at some point... Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 2 of the (not) amazing adventures of Lydia! I'll try to get chapter 3 written as soon as I can! And make sure you send in your OC's! I'm probably gonna have to start using them in chapter 4!**


End file.
